


The Best Betrayal

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-13
Updated: 2009-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	The Best Betrayal

**Title:** The Best Betrayal  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #53: Betrayed  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Warnings:** a sad lack of porn.  
 **A/N:** True friends do what's best, even if it's a betrayal.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/).  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Best Betrayal

~

“I’ve been betrayed!” Draco snapped. “Somehow, Potter knows I’m interested in him!”

Pansy smirked. “Finally! I’ve dropped enough hints.” At Draco’s glare, she shrugged. “What? Someone had to! You weren’t saying anything, and it was better than watching you pout.”

“Malfoy?”

Draco’s eyes widened. Trust Potter to show up now. “Potter,” he said flatly.

“Can we talk?”

Draco smirked. “I believe we are.”

Potter chuckled. “True. So, would you go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?”

“You...me...?”

Pansy rolled her eyes. “What he means is ‘yes’,” she said.

Potter smiled. “Brilliant.”

Draco, unable to resist, smiled back. “Yeah, it is.”

~


End file.
